phonelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
05-28-2013 - While My Keytar Gently Weeps
Length: 58 minutes, 26 seconds car dings, harley davidson, reference check, walmart, facebook, M1chelle, wiki Show Notes Eruption intro 00:52 RBCP is broadcasting on Madhouse live , listens to a few voicemails and reads a couple of text messages. 1:47 Car ding call back lady is calling the cops 4:02 A voicemail that sounds like a couple (from Missouri) having a confused discussion about the car ding note they received. 7:09 Back from a music break reading a 2011 letter from the Harley Davidson legal department regarding the PLA Harley homage shirts. They are extremely fearful that due to the PLA's unauthorized use of their bar and shield logo, customers will confuse Harley products with PLA products and motorcycle sales will plummet. They command RBCP to stop use of their trademark and demand the identity of RBPC's supplier. RBCP complies and the printer is instructed to destroy the screens at the Harley Corporate office in Wisconsin AND WAS NEVER HEARD FROM AGAIN. 9:29 Thanks to Dark Stranger , RBCP has a photo of a red work truck with the words LCEC Excavating Ltd. in the style of the Harley logo painted on the side and thinks the Harley legal team should give him a call about trademark infringements. Good thing is phone number is printed on the truck. 10:24 – 14:55 Roy Gerbil from the Harley Davidson legal team calls Wade Crane (no relation to Hugh Crane from three years in the future) at LCEC Excavating. After demanding Wade remove the logo from his truck, Roy says he's just going to confiscate the truck and is sending someone over at noon to get it. Once he gets it, he's going to bust out the windows with rocks and go crazy on it with a bat. 14:58 – 16:28 Roy calls Wade back and leaves a message that the last call was a pranked call. 17:21 Weird ring; balls, balls, balls 17:56 – 20:36 Carl (RBCP) from Walmart calls Shauna for a reference check on Erin. Carl goes over many discrepancies between Erin's application and Shauna's answers. Carl says he thinks Erin is a bitch and Shauna hangs up on him. 20:57 – 21:22 Carl calls Shauna back 21:27 – 24:36 Talk of a Sheila and RBCP is planning out loud for the upcoming reference check calls. 25:40 Back from music break 25:26 – 31:41 Carl (RBCP) from Walmart calls Kelly Joe for a reference check on Missy. After uncovering discrepancies, Carl says he'll interview her with no intention of hiring her so he can rip into her for being such a liar. Kelly Joe starts to get riled up after Carl says Missy stated that she was a prostitute and Kelly Joe was her pimp on the application. Carl accuses Kelly Joe of lying for Missy and she says, “Stand back. Stand back. Step down and shut the fuck up.” then calls Carl a motherfucker. Carl says he's telling Missy he's not hiring her due to Kelly Joe's cussing and she hangs up. 32:27 Back from a music break, Carl from Walmart calls Andrew for a reference check on Brittany. Carl says she shoplifted $75 worth of merchandise after the interview and when the cops went to her house to arrest her, they found she put a fake address on the application. 34:18 Reads an e-mail from Eli, who types in all caps. 35:21 – 36:35 Roy Gerbil calls the number in Eli's e-mail and tells Jimmy that he has no integrity, per Eli's instructions. 37:15 Reads an e-mail from Paul which leads RBCP into defining what a two party state means. 39:27 – 43:02 Roy Gerbil calls Gregory, who looks hilarious with his stupid piercings, crazy beard and bandana. Gregory posted on Facebook that he needs help and left his phone number. Roy calls and says he has a pink and purple Hannah Montana tent that is 4-ft. long, smells like cat piss, and has holes on it from when it was on fire. Gregory wants Roy to express mail it to him and he'll pay him at the end of the month when he starts working again. 43:19 RBCP has killed all the listeners on Madhouse. He started with 30 and is down to 16. 43:35-49:08 Reads many inspiring tweets from M1chelle. 49:09 -57:46 RCBP redesigned the Phone Losers site over the weekend and is very proud of the menu options. He also set up a Wikipedia page. Talk of Telephone Falls and it's lack of progress. He has sections of the first episode done, but not all of it. RBCP ask listeners to send him $5 for Carlito to use for hosting fees. RBCP will say anything you want on air for that $5. Category:Snow Plow Show Category:2013